


Belle of The Ball Until Dawn Comes

by StarwolfDevision



Category: My Little Pony G3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwolfDevision/pseuds/StarwolfDevision
Summary: Oooo boy... this was a short fic I did AGES ago on Adult Fanfiction.net before it changed names and other things (I cannot even get into my old account there. I don't remember what password or email address I used back then for it.)Anyway... I decided to list it here because I'm thinking it's long over due for the continuation. Originally published January 14th of 2005. So... ages ago as i said. It was based on a book I actually own, from the G3 line of My Little Pony. I was one of the first to write adult fanfiction of G3 Ponies on Adult fanfiction, back before they had a My Little Pony category!





	

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, nor do I own the book "Belle of the Ball" from which this story is based upon and expanded on. Though I am a Proud Pony Fan of G1s and G3s alike and related Pony paraphernalia. However, Hasbro owns all properties and rights to My Little Pony, and related. Pony People Unite! 

Note: Most of the ponies are actually ponies of Hasbro, and I'm trying to use the ponies actually in the book "Belle of the Ball" however, there are a few that are hard to make out, due to how they are depicted, so I'm just guessing in some scenes. In others, I'm making up OC ponies. Ie.. Orange Blossom is such a pony, as is Shadow Star (one of my plushie equines is named Shadow star). Emerald Dream, Sapphire Waters and Rose Quartz are a custom pony ideas I had, as probably will be Shadow Star and Orange Blossom.

 

~Starwolf, of the Otherworld Realms~   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The ponies were all excited about the night's upcoming Friendship Ball. An event they held yearly to determine who deserved the title of "Best Friend of the Year". This year was sure to be a blast! All the ponies were getting ready and making last minute preparations. 

 

Sweetberry was at her bakery, busy baking beautiful colourful cakes for the ball. One was pink with white frosting, another had chocolate fudge pudding, another was banana wafers and banana pudding, there was a carrot cake and strawberry shortcake and cupcakes of all kinds. Each as delicious looking as the last. And she had made pies, fudge and brownies. All kinds of tasty treats for the ponies to enjoy! "Oh! It all looks soooo good!" Said Coconut Cream, as she passed by, on her way to Twinkle Twirl's Dance Studio.

 

Twinkle Twirl was busy at her dance studio (as usual) trying to get the dancers for the ball all ready. Last minute rehearsals, and costuming was everyone's concern. The excitement coursed through every little ponies' veins. Everyone was cheery and busily discussing the night they happily awaited. Friends helping friends get ready.

 

At the Celebration Castle, the ponies were working hard getting the ball room ready. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were blowing up balloons. Sunny Daze, Skywishes, Orange Blossom, Peachy Pie and a few others where tying shiny ribbons on the balloons or putting up banners and ribbons around the castle. They all worked beautifully together with laughs and friendly teasing, and a few suggestions of what would look best and where the ribbons and banners should go. Toola Roola was busy painting a sign that would say "Welcome to the Best Friends Ball".

 

Skywishes left the Celebration Castle, to go visit her absolute best friend, Twinkle Twirl... Trotting along the way happily, carrying her favourite kite. How she loved to fly kites... especially when Twinkle could join her and fly the kite together. When she got to Twinkle Twirl's Dance Studio, she called out "Twinkle Twirl..." Soon after, Twinkle came over and looked out the open window of the door to her dance studio. Skywishes could see Applejack in ballet shoes, prancing about, practicing her dance moves in the background. "Do you want to fly a kite with me?" Asked Skywishes gently.

 

"I can't now." Twinkle Twirl replied, "I am teaching the other ponies a new dance. You know I'd love to another time. I promise." With that, she turned and went back to her dancers. 

 

"I will leave the kite here. Twinkle Twirl might play with it later." Skywishes whispered to herself before heading back to the castle.

 

Inside the dance studio, Twinkle Twirl looked at the time. It was getting later. Soon it would be time for the Friendship Ball. "Its time to get ready, ponies..." as a reminder that they didn't have all day to goof around.

 

"May I wear your crown? Asked Desert Rose.

 

"Of course..." Twinkle Twirl replied, kindly as she put the crown on Desert Rose.

 

"Do you have a necklace for me?" Asked Applejack.

 

"I do." Twinkle helped her get the necklace on, and smiled approvingly.

 

"Will you brush my hair?" Asked Starbeam.

 

"Of course! Anything for friend's!" Said Twinkle Twirl. "I love to help my friends!"

 

Soon her friends left, on their way to Celebration Castle, leaving Twinkle Twirl to get ready by herself. She looked at herself sadly in the mirror of her vanity. Sighing, she drooped her head. She had no crown. She had no necklace. She had no one to do her hair. How could she go to the ball?

 

Twinkle Twirl looked up to the stars... Skywishes' kite was flying in the clouds. "A wishing star!" she cried out excitedly. "I wish I had a crown and a necklace to wear for the Friendship Ball tonight! Then I could go to the ball and look pretty!"

 

"Your wishes will come true" said a pretty pony. He had colourful butterflies all around him. "My name is Star Catcher." 

 

"Wow!" Its a BOY pony! My how well hung he is...I've never seen a boy before. Twinkle Twirl thought. "You are a real Pegasus pony...Wow!" He's a BOY! He's so cute... Twinkle Twirl felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her and a slight tingling in her girl parts. The ponies knew about there having been boy ponies, though no living pony today has seen them-they vanished long ago. Books were all that remained of the knowledge of their existence. And some of those books... well, they were explicit to say the least.

 

Star Catcher and his magic butterflies placed a new crown on Twinkle Twirl's head. It was golden with a star in the center and two hearts and a fancy swirl (like this:~) framing the star. The butterflies did her hair up pretty in a cute pony tail with a few of her forelocks free flowing. They gave her a pretty pearl necklace that had a pink topaz heart set in the center. Dressed up in her light pink silk skirt with dark pink silk lining and ruffles, Twinkle Twirl was ready for the ball! Star Catcher nodded "Very beautiful. You're ready! I shall return, in a bit... You should go on to the castle." He politely told her.

 

Twinkle Twirl nodded and went to the Celebration Castle, and made quite a grand entrance... All the ponies loved her new look! And they were all happy to see her finally make it. Though not much longer after that, did Star Catcher appear, as he flew in through an open balcony window, and made his way over to Twinkle. 

"Mi'lady, may I have the first dance?" He politely gestured, bowing to her. He was dressed in a fine blue cloak, with a White gold crown matching the one Twinkle wore, and he too, had a necklace on. Though his was a white gold chain with a glistening many-precious gems set into the wings of the butterfly, as a center piece.

 

"I..." Twinkle Twirl was speechless. He came back, as promised! She felt the eyes of all the other ponies on her and Star Catcher as she accepted his dance invitation. "Yes... I would be honoured to dance with you."

 

"He's so beautiful...." Skywishes said, in awe. 

 

"Indeed. I've never seen a Pegasus pony before." Rainbow Dash said.

 

"I want to dance with him too!" Pinkie Pie cried out, amazed by his breath-taking white coat and long pink and blue mane and tail and pretty wings.

 

"Me too! Me too!" cried out Minty.

 

"Come then, Mi'lady..." He led her in a dance unlike any the ponies had ever known. With his butterflies to help him, they were able to fly together, so their dance involved flight as well as ground maneuvers.

 

Many of the girls fawned over the beauty of this Star Catcher, and all unaware that more Pegasus ponies had entered the ball room, for Star Catcher had invited his friends to participate in the ball as well. One pretty black pony approached Crystal Crown, "May I have this dance? I'm Shadow Star." he politely asked her to dance and she followed him.

 

A handsome deep green pony approached Minty, "Hello... My name is Emerald Dream, may I have this dance?" 

 

Minty sighed, amazed at his beauty... He's so green! "Yes, I would be honoured..." And she allowed herself to be led away to dance.

 

Meanwhile, Twinkle and Star Catcher danced away while Sapphire Waters asked Rainbow Dash to dance with him, and Rose Quartz asked Pinkie Pie to dance, and several others also paired up for the dance. The ponies all enjoyed themselves, talking amongst themselves, dancing and eating the delicious treats Sweetberry had made for them. When it became time for Rainbow Dash to announce the "Friend of the Year" award. 

 

"Attention, ponies... Attention please..." Rainbow Dash called out. "I have an announcement to make." She waited until she had all the ponies attention. "The Friend of the Year is...." 

 

They all waited in antici...pation of the pony who would be friend of the year. 

 

"This year's Friend of the Year is.... TWINKLE TWIRL!" Rainbow Dash announced to everyone.

 

Cheers rang out as all the ponies cried out... "You are the best friend ever!!! Thank you for being so kind and helpful... We love you Twinkle Twirl!!!!" 

 

Twinkle blushed and smiled, accepting her prize... a golden "Best Friend of the Year" trophy award that she'd be able to keep for the whole year, until next year's Friendship Ball, when a new pony would be announced, and a medal she could wear-that she'd be allowed to keep forever. She bowed her head as Rainbow Dash gave her the medal. But then she turned and looked at Star Catcher, and walked over to him and took off the medal, and handed it to him. "Thank you for helping me win this award. I think you should keep the medal." 

 

He nodded politely. "If that is what you wish, then I shall cherish this moment and accept your gift to me and treasure it forever." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Soft, and sweetly. "You have captured my heart, my beloved Twinkle..."

 

All the ponies awwwwed at the moment, and many broke off and went back to dancing. Others headed off to the balconies to talk with their winged male partners. Gradually a few kissed and made sweet romance. The later the night went on, Twinkle Twirl was led away by Star Catcher, to a moonlit spot beside the most magical place of all, the Rainbow Waterfall. Here he leaned in and whispered... "I think I love you, my sweet Twinkle. This night is full of magic, can you feel it too?" As he stole another kiss upon her lips and nuzzled her cheek, and down her neck.. nibbling on her neck a little even as he brushed his hoof against her leg, feeling her shiver.

 

"Star Catcher... I..." She breathed, giving into his gentle kisses and nibbles. "I've never been with a boy before..." 

 

"I know." Star breathed into her ear softly. "I won't hurt you my sweet Twinkle." He continued to kiss her neck and nibble on her ears and neck. Gently brushing his cheek against hers, as he brushed himself past her and moved over onto her other side, as he kissed and nibbled on her some more, softly. "We have all night together now, until dawn comes..." He whispered sweetly in her ear. "Lay down Mi'lady... and I will give you a massage..."

 

"Star? Star Catcher?" Twinkle whispered. She was shy and uneasy, but she trusted him. He was so polite, how could her end up hurting her? No, he couldn't harm her.

 

"No need to worry, I'm experienced in what I'm doing... I will not hurt you Mi'lady..." He breathed into her neck as he nibbled her a little more before going to her back and lightly unfastening her skirt, and pulling it off of her, mindful of the quality of silk, he draped it over a tree branch. Returning to her, he took in the sight of the pony girl. She was indeed pretty. He inhaled her scent and eased her by guiding her to lying on the soft cool grass. 

 

"Star Catcher?" She whispered, shaking a little from the newness of things. She was aware that he had taken off her skirt and she was a little shy.

 

"Close your eyes... It'll be more pleasant that way. Relax and breath deeply of the cool night air." He instructed Twinkle Twirl as she complied. He began to massage her neck muscles softly... allowing her to loosen up as he went along. "How does it feel?" He queried.

 

"Heavenly..." Twinkle almost purred, except that ponies don't purr.

 

He smiled softly and continued to massage her, going from her neck to her withers, and down her back to her hindquarters. His touch firm but gentle. Gradually, he returned to kissing her and nibbling her neck and back as she gasped softly. He gradually brushed himself over her as she whinnied softly, and he could tell she enjoyed his presence and the feel of him brushing against her. "My sweet..." He breathed into her ear, "my sweet Twinkle Twirl..."

 

Twinkle Twirl had closed her eyes, lost to the feelings stirring in her that this... Stud aroused in her. "Star Catcher..." She whispered. "Oh... Star Catcher..." She shivered as he brushed against her, feeling a tingling in her body. She wanted him... needed him near her... "Stay with me tonight..." She breathed.

 

"I shall, Mi'lady... until dawn." He nuzzled her and nibbled on her neck, as she rose to her feet.

 

Twinkle nuzzled him back, "I really do like you..." she said softly as she began to nibble on his neck.

 

"I know, Mi'lady, I know..." He whispered, nibbling back and nuzzling her in return.

 

The two ponies stood nuzzling and nipping each other for a time, when Twinkle began to rub herself against him, but if he tried to act on it in any way, she trotted off and teased him, smiling and laughing mischievously. Joining the game, Star Catcher played just as badly, teasing Twinkle with a bump or brush against her before he would trot away, with a 'come chase me' look. As soon as either got close to the other, off one would be trotting a short distance, before 'accidentally' bumping and brushing against one another and repeating the game. Gradually the play got more prolonged... Star nibbled on Twinkle's neck and brushed his side against her. Twinkle in return would nibble on his ear or cheek softly and head but him gently. Their brushing and nibbling one another getting rougher gradually until Star pounced on top of Twinkle and lightly butted his hindquarters against her rear. His rubbing got to be a bit more sexual, as he started to position himself at her opening. His shaft still rubbing its length against her.

 

She tensed a little, never having had a boy pony before. Like most of the ponies, she had messed around with the girls, but there were no boys around Ponyville to play with. She relaxed when he began to nibble on her neck and shoulders though. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply of the cool night air and the peaceful sounds of the waterfall nearby and birds singing in the summer evening. It was all so peaceful and soothing to one's spirit.

 

Star Catcher positioned himself and worked his way slowly into Twinkle Twirl... nibbling on her neck as he eased himself in. "My lovely Twinkle..." He breathed into the back of her ear as he slowly began a gentle thrusting rythem... in and out, in and out... slow and loving. "You're such a beautiful pony... Its why I personally chose to grant your wish."

 

"Its... why you..." Twinkle breathed softly, taking deep breaths, her eyes still closed as she relaxed and began to thrust back in rhythm with him.

 

"Yes..." Star whispered as he thrust into her, increasing his speed gradually. Working his rythem of thrusts... in and out, in and out, in and out, harder... faster... Until he was taking her with all his thought. Biting hard along her shoulder and neck as the inner stallion in him came to the surface. He continued to thrust in her harder and harder, becoming more aggressive and possessive of her.

"My lovely Twinkle Twirl..." He breathed heavily, as he closed his eyes in bliss. "How lovely you feel..." He bit along her neck and felt her shiver beneath him, hearing her breath out... "STAR CATCHER...." He smirked, as always the females enjoyed his ministrations. His stallion mannerisms were strong and irresistible to the mares. That, and he was always such a polite gentleman.

 

Twinkle Twirl did her best to give back when he thrust into her, shivering in pleasure. He was indeed well hung and not only that, but was talented with his large package. His gifted maneuvers made her once more honoured that he chose to dance with her and share this lovely summer evening with her and her alone. Maybe she would be able to be with him forever...? She gasped as he kept thrusting deeply into her, with hard and long thrusts, the animal in him showing now rather brutishly. Somehow, it only made her desire him more. She loved his rough biting and heavy breathing. Even his possessiveness gave her shivers. 

 

"My Twinkle....I love you." He breathed hot and heavy in her ear as she twitched it backwards to catch his words. "I love taking you like this..." He said as he thrust into her hard. "I want to see you again..." He bit her withers gently.

 

"I will come...for you...again..." he panted, liking and nuzzling her passionately as he thrust back and forth, back and forth, close to reaching his release. 

 

She shivered when he whispered "I love you" into her ear. The heat of his breath upon her. Making the back of her neck feel tingly. His warmth and energy vibrant and passionate, she trembled again and thrust back as he met her part way. "Star Catcher!" She breathed. "HARDER!" She panted in a breathy equine sort of way, shivering.

 

He thrust into her harder still, gasping as he did.. IN and OUT.... in and out... back and forth... faster and faster... "Oh! TWINKLE!" He called out heavily. "Twinkle Twirl... you're wonderful...!!!!!" He gasped as he shoved hard into her, drawing out his hot seed into her as she shivered and gasped beneath him. He smiled, pleased as he knew she enjoyed the sensations he was giving her. Still able to thrust, he kept going, drawing her closer and closer to ecstasy...

 

Gasping, she shivered and moaned in an equine manner, trembling as she felt his hot seed enter her.. "STAR! Oh STAR CATCHER!!!!" She trembled. Gasping for breath as she felt his hot breath on her neck and felt him nibble on her lightly and then harder, actually biting again. She trembled strongly as she finally felt the pleasure build and wash through her... uncontrollably giving into the sensations. Gasping... she called out his name again, to the moon, to the night.... "STAR CATCHER.... YOU STALLION!!!!" She trembled and gasped...letting the pleasure shiver through her and run its course. Gasping for her breath, she felt him resting on her and she also was tired. His gentle nuzzles and nibbles and the occasional bite only further soothed her into a gradual calm again. 

 

The two stood together for the longest time, just nuzzling and nibbling and biting one another, brushing against each other, loving head butts here and there, and the whispered, "I love you's..." and "Thanks so much for such a wonderful night..." Until finally, they lay down beneath the tree under the moonlight, and drifted off asleep. It had been a very good night. Twinkle Twirl had been the star of the ball and now had captured the heart of one truly magnificent stallion... and she had enjoyed dancing, eating delicious treats, and being with her best friends... What more could have made the night better? She sighed with contentment as she slept next to the handsome stallion. Though she didn't realize, as they slept together, that the moment dawn's first light touched the grass, Star Catcher awoke, whispered in her ear, "My sweet Twinkle Twirl... I love you but I must depart now... I shall come back to you again soon..." and with that, he flew silently through the waterfall to his homelands of Butterfly Island. 

 

Meanwhile, back at the Celebration Castle, other pairs-not all-had also had the joys of mating and complete contentment, and many pairs of winged male ponies and ponies slept together throughout the ballroom and the adjoining balconies. Just like Star Catcher, however, the males awoke at dawn and left on silent wings, back to their homeland, as if they had never been and it was just a dream. Only the truest of mates among the females, would end up remembering the night and their partners at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Some minor edits but it's MOSTLY the exact same story it was originally.


End file.
